


slime made them do it

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Peter Parker/Sam Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	slime made them do it

Samuel Thomas Wilson is an obnoxiously good man. Peter supposes that’s why he got the shield. Bleeding, trapped in a spaceship, and covered in alien slime that will literally kill him if he does not have sex, he still stops to ask Peter if he’s okay with this. Peter is definitely not okay with this situation, but he’s also covered in the alien sex goop, so he gives him the go-ahead.

“Are you sure, Dude? If you want to do it the other way around we can,” he says, so earnest it makes Peter’s heart swell.

“It’s alright, man, I’ve done this before. Besides, I’m already feeling sick, I don’t want to waste any time getting you ready,” Sam looks unconvinced, but he shuffles forward anyways, grabs Peter's legs and pushes them back towards his chest, making him grab hold and keep them in place, and then carefully lines himself up, before gently, gently pushing in.

It’s almost unbearable, the way only slicked by spit, but the churning in his gut eases up almost immediately, making him sigh in relief, almost in sync with Sam. There’s no finesse, or affection, because their only goal is getting off and then figuring out how to get off of this ship.

But when Sam comes, helping Peter along, he's suddenly very glad it's him that he got stuck with, because he knows that when this is over and they get back home there will be no awkwardness, no chance of feelings developing, no blame placed, because that's just how awesome Sam Wilson is.


End file.
